bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/50 ways to tell whether or not you are obsessed with Invader Zim.
1, whenever you return from the restroom, you yell: "MY BUSINESS IS DONE!" 2, if something is stuck on you, you say: "Aw, it likes me!" 3, when you remove your sweatshirt, you yell: "I"M NAKED!" 4, you randomly yell: "I'M NORMAL!" 5, you call your friend with the big head "Dib" (I do this to my boyfriend all the time.) 6, you need tacos or you will explode. 7, you yell at people wearing shorts or short skirts "IT'S GOT CHICKEN LEGS!" (Be prepared to run if you do this...) 8, you yell "HI BABY!" everytime you see a baby. 9, you sing the Doom Song on long trips. 10, you can write in Irken. 11, you call your least favorite teacher "Ms. Bitters" 12, you give your friends meat on Valentine's Day. 13, you yell "LIES!" everytime someone corrects you. 14, you yell "I AM " everytime you are victorious. 15, you don't dress up on Halloween, and spend the whole school day cowering behind your desk letting out random yells. 16, jollyness gets to you, so you randomly yell at someone to stop being jolly. 17, you never remove your bookbag, because you will die if you do. 18, you have the irken symbol SOMEWHERE on your stuff. 19, you ask someone what something is, and you interrupt them several times by yelling "WHAT IS IT!" 20, you wear a trenchcoat, and do epic ninja flips. 21, you once had a ninja ghost in your toilet. 22, you are addicted to your video game consoles. 23, you hate your older sibling. 24, your younger sibling is scary. 25, you randomly shake your fist in people's faces and yell: "YOU! OBEY THE FIST!" 26, You are scared of germs, bees, and rain. 27, everytime the forecast is rain, you yell about how you need glue. 28, you call bees "death bees" 29, you yell almost all the time. 30, you march everywhere. 31, you end people's names with either "monkey", "stink", or "monster" (EX: LBL-stink) 32, you laugh a loud evil laugh. 33, You write this poem to your friends on Valentine's Day: "For longer than I can remember, I've been looking for someone like you. Someone with a head like yours and a torso too. Birds will sing, AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY! THE END!" 34, whenever someone tells you that you are jealous, you reply: "This has nothing to do with jelly!" 35, Whenever you are hit, you yell "DOH! MY SQUEEDLY SPOOCH!" 36, You say "Mm I understand." When you really don't understand. 37, you have an addiction to mexican food. 38, if you are sprayed by soda, you scream and jump out a window. 39, when you eat Fun Dip, you go: "Mmm, Mmm, snarf SNACK!" 40, 2 words, MORE PUPPETS! 41, you like snacks. 42, if you fall face first, you yell "HI FLOOR! MAKE ME A SAMMICH!" 43, If you have mashed potatoes, you yell "I MADE MASHED POTATOES!" 44, You call your boy/girlfriend your "love pig" 45, you talk in 3rd person alot. 46, you cry when you lose your stuffed pig, and yell "I LOVED YOU PIGGY! I LOVED YOU!" 47, when your parents greet you, you reply. "There's an alien in my guts, and he's trying to destroy MY BRAIN!" 48, everyone thinks you are crazy. 49, you saw Bigfoot in your garage while you were using the sander. 50, You wanted to asplode. Category:Blog posts